Bus the Two of Us
"Bus the Two of Us" is the 7th episode in season 4 from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It first aired on August 1, 2006. on Cartoon Network. Plot After going out with Frankie getting groceries thinking it was a road trip, Bloo spots the keys Frankie left on the bus, he takes them and goes on a trip with Mac. But things suddenly goes wrong when the bus is gone. Wilt lies to Frankie while stalling before Mac and Bloo make it back to the house. Coco helps Wilt by pretending to be sick and later invites Goo over and, against rules, tells her to imagine a copy of Mr. Herriman (who was injured when Wilt pushed him down the basement stairs) and ends up creating multiple copies of him, including one who looks just like the Warner Bros.'s Bugs Bunny. End Credits Frankie reprimands Bloo for his crimes, only to find out she had been talking to the Japanese Bloo instead of the real Bloo, while the real Bloo steals the bus again. Trivia *The title, "Bus the Two of Us," is a reference to the saying "just the two of us." *Frankie's driver's license reveals she was born on July 25, 1984. *In this episode, Goo finally realises that Mr. Herriman isn't a badger. *The whole scene when Mac and Bloo are at the toll road, Bloo says: "Target's Coming up" "Almost there!" "It's away!" "Negative. It didn't go in. Just impacted on the surface." This is a reference to Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope during the Battle of Yavin, when Garven Dresis, aka Red Leader's proton torpedoes, failed to enter the exhaust port to destroy the Death Star. *Bugs Bunny makes a brief cameo appearance as one of Goo's many attempts to create a copy of Mr. Herriman. *The hitchhiker standing on the road is holding a sign that says "Magrathea." Magrathea is the name of a planet in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series of books by Douglas Adams. He's also wearing sleepwear, much as the main character Arthur Dent did throughout the first several books. *Things Bloo did that were illegal: **Comitting grand theft auto (stole a bus) **Driving without a licence **Destroying people's yards **Reckless driving **Lieing on a job appilication **Illegal use of toliet plungers **Not paying for toll **Rear-ending one of Frankie's friends **Resisting arrest **Speeding **Lieing to an officer **Showing a fake ID **Throwing pizzas at people *The suprise is Bloo could go to maxiem security if he did all the illegal things in this episode in real-life, but he didn't or probably did until Frankie cleared things up. *Mac can't drive but Bloo can (recklessly). *If Bloo was that short to see the road he shouldn't be driving at all because he could've killed someone. * Frankie references the song "The Best Things In Life Are Free" by Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson. When Bloo states that: "Oh, Frankie, everybody knows that the best things in life AREN'T free!" She responds with: "No, everybody knows that the best things in life ARE free.". Continuity *This is the sixth episode in the series (fourth in a row) to feature Goo. *This is the third time Eduardo is seen riding a tricycle. *This is one of the only few times Wilt actually lies. He briefly lied in the pilot, "House of Bloo's," when trying to convince the bratty girl not to adopt Bloo by saying he smelled bad. He also lied in "The Trouble With Scribbles" about himself, Eduardo and Coco not knowing anything about the secret door. Goofs/Errors *At the mattress store, Eduardo asks for a purple sheet, but instead he receives a blue one. *During the scene when Mac is giving Bloo directions on how he usually gets to Fosters, Bloo is clearly sitting on the front seat. If he was sitting in the seat, he most likely wouldn't have been able to reach the petals, as shown earlier, when he was not sitting in order to reach the petals. *When Wilt decides that he is no longer going to cover for Mac and Bloo, he hangs up the phone, then quickly picks it back up to say 'Sorry'. In real life, Mac wouldn't hear his apology, due to the fact that the call was already ending after hanging up. Wilt would have been speaking to the dial tone and not Mac. APM Music Identification * Ternation Stranger - "You smashed like my piggy bank" * Ternation Fates - Coco got sick * Foster's Scenery © - Eduardo rides on a bike to "One Day Only Mattress Sale"! * Super Flash - Goo knows the answer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Funny Episodes